


He’s a Stark

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Complete, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: Tony takes His five year old son. Peter to his first press conference. Peter has nothing to fear because daddy is there.-  I wrote. this instead of sleeping at 3 o’clock in the morning. It’s  basically random fluff. I couldn’t fit into a story.  Enjoy XD





	He’s a Stark

Tony walks into the press conference with all his swagger and ease holding the hand of his five year old son peter tightly in his own. 

Of course he’s dress his best, has always. In a dark navy 3 piece slim suit. More expensive than most people's whole wardrobe put together. With Spotless formal black lace-up dress shoes. And of course the most important part... a pair of dark red lens sunglasses. Just for that extra little bit of confidence. 

Tony had his style. So of course he had to put his baby boy in a matching little navy suit of his own, giving him pair of sunglasses... Iron- man sun glasses. With a Iron man bag rucksack too. Steve said he's ridiculous and shameless. 

Tony had know idea what his husband was on about. Peter looks and is a adorable. It's the right of ever father to dress up their sons in handsome little outfits while they're babies. 

Two reasons why- first reason. Because they can...so their gonna! 

Second reason - why it’s perfect, for embarrassing pictures to show future girlfriends or boyfriends. 

And he really couldn't resist the chance to walk into a press conference having his baby dressed "like daddy" has Peter puts it. 

He grins down at Peter who shyly keeps very close to his side hand squeezing his ever couple of seconds to assure himself that "Daddy" is right there with him. In this huge room full of people staring at him with cameras and laptops. 

Tony leads Peter up to the podium with him standing right behind it. Smirking. When Peter takes his chance to hide tucking himself between the podium and Tony's legs. Still very tightly holding on to Tony's hand for security. 

Peters instantly cries in protest, has he pulls his own hand away from the smaller one, trying desperately to reach out for his fathers protection again. 

He hears the warning signs quickly, not wanting Peter to go out in a full tantrum. Being of overwhelmed and stressed. He fixes the problem easily by scooping Peter up off the ground. Holding him against his chest for everyone in the room to see. But also for Peter to safe and secure, which as always been in the arms of him or Steve. 

But even being held by his father and cuddled very closely. Peter does not like being in full view of everyone. 

He takes a small glance at the room looking at all the piercing eyes staring back at him. Letting out a whimper of destress, he hides his face in the crock of his fathers neck, arms squeezing tightly around him.  
Tony can’t help his amusement, gently kissing the top of Peters head. To soothe his young son that everything is fine. Daddy is right here. 

Tony remembers his first Press conference too, it was terrifying. Not that his father cared. He just handed him over to the vultures. Who couldn’t have been more happy to scream questions in his face and demand pictures of him. 

It was hell... Tony wouldn’t do that to Peter. 

The cameras in the room flash like wild to capture the moment of the older Stark being affectionate to his son. Peter whimpers quietly again, Tony gently hushing him, rubbing small circles into his back. 

Something Tony’s father never did for him in public or in the privacy of their own family home. He wouldn’t be like that with Peter. When Peter has to come out into the public eye Tony will make sure he is safe and feels protected not only by him but the rest of his family to. He never wants the young stark to feel alone. 

“It’s okay buddy I’m right here.” He tries to reassure him. Using his daddy voice something he rarely does outside the comfort of his own home. But Peter just shakes his head sniffing quietly. 

Tony doesn’t give up. He knows this is horrible and it’s not fair to put this much attention on a kid like Peter. Who doesn’t like being the Centre of attention in anything. But he’s a Stark. 

Whether Tony likes it or not Peter is always going to be a hot topic and the Centre of a lot of talk. It comes with the name unfortunately. 

So he has to get his baby use to it now. To learn how to handle the Press. Of course, with him right there at every step. Peter won’t be going into anything anole for many... Many years! 

“Peter, look at daddy.” He hums, Gently nudging him encouraging him to look up. Peter slowly peaks one eye out to look at his father. Tony warmly smiles down, letting Peter know everything okay. Giving him a tight squeeze. He doesn’t look away till Peters gives him a small cheeky smile back. 

“Good boy.” He whispers, turning his attention to the room. 

“Well then let’s get this started. Of course, you all know who I am.” He sarcastically grins. Happy rolling his eyes at him in the back of the room. 

“But today isn’t about me... surprisingly I know.” He jokes, but hardly paying attention has Peter slowly lifts his head again to look at the room. 

Tony smirks proudly. His baby boy. 

“Today I’m here to introduce you to the next generation of the Stark family.” He kisses the top of Peter head. Not that Peter seems to notice has he stares at the large room full of strange people he has never see before, looking right back at him. 

“My son, the Pride and joy of my life Peter Benjamin stark.” He’s eyes glisten with Pride has the room goes silent. Only the sound of pens hitting paper and keyboard boards being mashed. 

Peters cheeks blush a little pink at his fathers words. Slowly lifting his small hand up. Still clinging to his father with the other one. Peter gives them a small wave, squeaking out a small “hello” before they retreating back to hiding his face his face against Tony shoulder. 

Instantly the room goes into adoring and praising mood. At just how cute and adorable the young stark is. Yes, Peter turned a bunch of sour faced reporters. To warm mush in the matter of seconds. All of them no longer in attack mode to get has my information has possible out of Tony about his son. But just adore everything about him. 

But of course they adore him. Just like they adore Tony. 

His kid is a natural. 

He’s a Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote in ages / so this came really random for me. It’s complete Random Basic fluff Because I was bored. And it was three in the morning. 
> 
> Lol / enjoy XD


End file.
